Sitheria, how big of an idiot can you be?
by Sithy'simagiNATION
Summary: He had promised himself that he would always be there, next to her. There if she needed help. Now he realized that that promise would be the death of him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1~

"Going outside the walls is a stupid decision that only the truly foolish would choose. People who join the Scouting Legion get eaten. That's that." Orrien sighed. This was going through one ear and then going out the other, Sithy didn't care about the risks. She was an adrenaline junkie that couldn't really be killed, with her powers she would be unstoppable beyond the walls.

She had been running from the military police ever since she saw her family being hanged for treason. She had killed the people who stood in her way to vengeance. She had no one to turn to besides Orrien and now she was asking him to join training with her. To join the Scouting Legion of all things!

He had promised himself that he would always be there, next to her. There if she needed help. Now he realized that that promise would be the death of him.

~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~about a year~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Who is that?" Eren thought as he stared at a small girl with long, dark brown hair. She was very pretty, but looked really innocent. Almost like she didn't belong here.

Commandant Shadis moved right by the girl to the boy standing next to her. He had sandy brown hair and yellowish amber eyes. He looked nervous. "WHAT'S YOUR NAME CADET?" The commandant screamed at him.

"Orrien sir!" The poor guy was doing the best he could to look into Shadis' face without flinching.

"DID YOUR PARENTS NOT CARE ENOUGH TO GIVE YOU A FULL NAME!?"

"I Don't h-have a last name, sir..." Orrien was stuttering now and Sitheria didn't like that. She didn't want her best friend to be scared, she wanted to keep him away from anything bad. Which didn't make sense because she asked him to join the Scouting Legion where normal people die all the time.

"YOUR MOM PROBABLY THOUGHT YOU WERE A PEICE OF SH-" Shadis never got to finish.

The small girl next to Orrien drop-kicked the Commandant. Everyone stood in shock until she started speaking. "I don't care who you are! Nobody talks that way to Orrien! Nobody!" She shouted.

Shadis was smiling evilly. He had made that one girl with the potato run laps until sundown. And she was just eating a potato! Orrien was sighing and holding the girl back from kicking Shadis. As if she wanted to get into more trouble.

"You, in my office, now." Somehow, Shadis' normal speaking voice was scarier than his shouting. "The rest of you are dismissed!" Shadis stood up and dusted off his clothes like nothing happened. He grabbed the reluctant girl by the back of her collar and picked her up off the ground. She started flailing around like a wild animal. The Commandant stretched out his arm like she was filth that he had to throw in the garbage and started walking to his office.

Orrien wanted to go with her, if she was thrown out then he'd quit too. He didn't want them to be separated because of Sithy's hot hotheadedness. Surely the Commandant would see reasoning, right? He would see the fact that Sitheria could be a very strong soldier...

Eren watched the two people, one of them being violently thrown into a building, the other holding his head like he had a very large headache. Then, Commandant Shadis' office burst into flames.

**AN**~

_This is a short chapter, I know, but I thought that this was a pretty good cliffhanger to stop at. Plus I have writers block and couldn't think of anything else to put in the first chapter. So, I hope you liked the first chapter of my first ever fanfiction, please bear the crapiness (apparently that's not a word) of this story and believe in the fact that I might get better! I do PROMISE that the chapters will get longer. But this one took me two days to write, of course I had writers block, but as you can imagine, the waits will be longer if anyone cares to keep reading this. I have no more to say except you humans keep being your awesome selves and don't let anyone change you!_

_Now I need some muffins, _

~Sithy out!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1~

"Going outside the walls is a stupid decision that only the truly foolish would choose. People who join the Scouting Legion get eaten. That's that." Orrien sighed. This was going through one ear and then going out the other, Sithy didn't care about the risks. She was an adrenaline junkie that couldn't really be killed, with her powers she would be unstoppable beyond the walls.

She had been running from the military police ever since she saw her family being hanged for treason. She had killed the people who stood in her way to vengeance. She had no one to turn to besides Orrien and now she was asking him to join training with her. To join the Scouting Legion of all things!

He had promised himself that he would always be there, next to her. There if she needed help. Now he realized that that promise would be the death of him.

~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~about a year~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Who is that?" Eren thought as he stared at a small girl with long, dark brown hair. She was very pretty, but looked really innocent. Almost like she didn't belong here.

Commandant Shadis moved right by the girl to the boy standing next to her. He had sandy brown hair and yellowish amber eyes. He looked nervous. "WHAT'S YOUR NAME CADET?" The commandant screamed at him.

"Orrien sir!" The poor guy was doing the best he could to look into Shadis' face without flinching.

"DID YOUR PARENTS NOT CARE ENOUGH TO GIVE YOU A FULL NAME!?"

"I Don't h-have a last name, sir..." Orrien was stuttering now and Sitheria didn't like that. She didn't want her best friend to be scared, she wanted to keep him away from anything bad. Which didn't make sense because she asked him to join the Scouting Legion where normal people die all the time.

"YOUR MOM PROBABLY THOUGHT YOU WERE A PEICE OF SH-" Shadis never got to finish.

The small girl next to Orrien drop-kicked the Commandant. Everyone stood in shock until she started speaking. "I don't care who you are! Nobody talks that way to Orrien! Nobody!" She shouted.

Shadis was smiling evilly. He had made that one girl with the potato run laps until sundown. And she was just eating a potato! Orrien was sighing and holding the girl back from kicking Shadis. As if she wanted to get into more trouble.

"You, in my office, now." Somehow, Shadis' normal speaking voice was scarier than his shouting. "The rest of you are dismissed!" Shadis stood up and dusted off his clothes like nothing happened. He grabbed the reluctant girl by the back of her collar and picked her up off the ground. She started flailing around like a wild animal. The Commandant stretched out his arm like she was filth that he had to throw in the garbage and started walking to his office.

Orrien wanted to go with her, if she was thrown out then he'd quit too. He didn't want them to be separated because of Sithy's hot hotheadedness. Surely the Commandant would see reasoning, right? He would see the fact that Sitheria could be a very strong soldier...

Eren watched the two people, one of them being violently thrown into a building, the other holding his head like he had a very large headache. Then, Commandant Shadis' office burst into flames.

**AN**~

_This is a short chapter, I know, but I thought that this was a pretty good cliffhanger to stop at. Plus I have writers block and couldn't think of anything else to put in the first chapter. So, I hope you liked the first chapter of my first ever fanfiction, please bear the crapiness (apparently that's not a word) of this story and believe in the fact that I might get better! I do PROMISE that the chapters will get longer. But this one took me two days to write, of course I had writers block, but as you can imagine, the waits will be longer if anyone cares to keep reading this. I have no more to say except you humans keep being your awesome selves and don't let anyone change you!_

_Now I need some muffins, _

~Sithy out!

Chapter 2~

Shadis' office burst into flames, luckily he had not stepped into the building yet. He just got blown back by the force of the fire. "No! No, no, no she promised! She swore not to blow anything up!" Eren heard Orrien scream. His hands were gripping his hair.

Then, the flames turned blue, and the limp form of Sitheria flopped out of what used to be the door. Orrien rushed over to her, other than him, nobody else had moved. Eren wanted to help so he was next to drag the girl away from the fire. A small blonde haired, angel like girl, ran to the Commandant's side to see if he was okay. A tall girl with freckles followed the small blond. Mikasa and Armin were at Eren's side in seconds.

Sitheria was babbling nonsense and her eyes were glued to a spot in the sky. "Why is everyone dancing? The waffles fell from the ceiling hours ago so the monkeys should be trapped in the closet by the aardvarks." She grabbed Eren by the shoulders and looked him directly in the eyes. "You always put the rainbow sprinkles with the blue icing!" 

"Okay, ummm... Then, gah... Oh! What do you put with the pink frosting?" Eren tried to calm the girl.

Sitheria scrunched her nose in thought. "The chocolate sprinkles. Right Orrien?" She questioned the amber eyed boy. "My clocks are all wrong in the clock-room, do you know what time it is?" The curly haired girl asked Armin.

"No... I'm sorry?"

"Oh, it's okay. I'm hungry, does anyone have fried chicken, or bread?"

Orrien picked Sitheria up and started to walk to the barracks. "No Sithy, no one has food right now, and especially not fried chicken!" He said. Sitheria's head was lolling around, staring at random things. Eren ran to catch up with Orrien.

AN~_ I just needed to update, I have the rest of chapter two written in my notebook I just need to type it. Sorry if it sucks but i'm tired and sick so you can imagine how lazy i'm feeling right now... bye!_

_ ~Sithy~_


End file.
